NINJA BOY, I LOVE YOU
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang ninja rahasia yang tumbuh besar di sebuah kota besar berkembang yaitu kota Konoha. Dia mendapatkan misi khusus untuk melindungi Tohsaka Rin dari ancaman ninja-ninja jahat. Hingga menumbuhkan cinta di hatinya untuk Rin. Fic request buat reader yang bernama Muiz.


**POV: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tohsaka Rin, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam ikal-ikal. Bermata biru seperti aku. Wajahnya yang datar. Gadis yang dingin, keras kepala dan juga tsundere. Dia selalu suka memukulku ketika aku bersikap lembut kepadanya. Itulah mengapa kusebut sifatnya tsundere.

Rin adalah klien-ku. Klien yang harus kulindungi atas permintaan dari Ayahku. Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato. Seorang ninja yang bertugas sebagai pengawal dan mata-mata. Ninja yang sangat hebat dan satu-satunya orang tua yang kupunyai saat ini. Mengapa? Ya, hanya Ayah yang kupunyai di dunia ini. Dialah yang merawatku sejak bayi hingga aku berumur 16 tahun sekarang. Karena Ibuku sudah meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan aku. Jadi, aku adalah anak piatu yang tidak mempunyai Ibu lagi.

Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Itu tidak akan membuatku sedih. Meskipun kadang-kadang membuatku sedih ketika teringat Ibu. Ibuku yang bernama Namikaze Kushina. Pasti aku akan menangis karena mengingat dirinya.

Namun, aku sudah besar sekarang. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi, tidak ada waktuku untuk terus bersedih. Apalagi aku sedang menjalani misi penting sekarang yaitu menjaga Rin dari ancaman orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya karena persaingan bisnis dengan Ayah Rin. Orang yang memusuhi Ayah Rin telah mengutus beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan ninja untuk membunuh Rin. Para musuh itu menyamar sebagai murid di Konoha Gakuen, tempat aku dan Rin bersekolah. Mereka sekelas dengan kami.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku berhasil membongkar siapa biang keladi yang telah mengirim beberapa ninja untuk membunuh Rin. Biang keladinya adalah musuh bebuyutan Ayah Rin yang bernama Orochimaru. Orang yang mempunyai bisnis ilegal yaitu perjudian dan peredaran narkoba.

Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya itu sudah berhasil aku taklukkan dengan kemampuan ninjaku yang aku pelajari langsung dari Ayahku sejak kecil. Lalu Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya sekarang mendekam di sel tahanan. Setelah itu, mereka dijatuhi hukuman mati karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Syukurlah, para musuh itu sudah binasa dari muka bumi ini.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang mengincar Rin lagi. Rin merasa aman dan bebas sekarang. Lalu misiku untuk melindunginya, sudah selesai. Tapi, gadis itu malah memintaku untuk menjadi pengawal tetapnya. Dia ingin aku selalu ada di dekatnya. Hal ini membuatku sangat aneh sekarang.

Ya, sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengannya saat pertama kali masuk ke Konoha Gakuen ini, kesan pertamaku terhadap Rin adalah gadis yang dingin dan sangat menyebalkan. Menyebalkan sama seperti Uciha Sasuke. Aku dan dia selalu terlibat dalam pertengkaran walaupun masalahnya itu sepele. Hingga pada puncaknya, sifatnya semakin menyebalkan ketika mengetahui aku adalah ninja yang ditugaskan untuk melindunginya. Dia selalu membuatku marah. Dia kujuluki sebagai gadis monster. Gadis tsundere yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagiku.

Hm, rasanya ada yang kelupaan. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang ninja dari keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Seorang ninja yang menjalankan misi apa saja di tengah zaman modern yang semakin maju. Sebab ninja adalah pekerjaan yang bersifat rahasia dan bergerak dalam pemerintahan Ayahku. Ayahku adalah pemimpin kota Konoha ini. Dialah walikota Konoha sekaligus ninja sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya. Untuk itu Ayah menuntunku menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat seperti dirinya. Walaupun pekerjaan utamaku adalah belajar sebagai murid yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Jadi, ninja adalah pekerjaan sampinganku. Ninja adalah jalan hidupku yang telah diajarkan oleh Ayahku sejak kecil. Walaupun zaman telah berubah dan semakin maju, tapi kemampuan ninja ini harus terus dipertahankan dan diwariskan untuk generasi selanjutnya. Ninja adalah pekerjaan bersifat rahasia dan harus ditutup rapat-rapat keberadaannya dari khalayak umum. Ninja tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Jika ketahuan maka aku harus pindah sekolah. Itulah pesan yang disampaikan oleh Ayahku setelah mengirimku untuk bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Sekarang aku tetap bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Bersama klien yang kulindungi yaitu Rin. Entah mengapa aku semakin ingin dekat dengannya. Hatiku merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya.

Apakah itu bertanda bahwa aku mulai menyukainya?

Sayup-sayup gendang telingaku menangkap sesuatu. Suatu suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku. Suara yang menggetarkan hatiku. Itulah suara orang yang menarik hatiku.

"NARUTO!"

Lamunanku yang mengenang masa-masa terjadi saat menjalani misi untuk melindungi Rin, buyar seketika. Muncul seseorang yang datang ke tempat di mana aku duduk sekarang.

Rin, gadis itu menghampiriku ketika aku termenung. Ia menarik tanganku begitu saja agar aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"Eh, Rin? Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

Rin menjawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Ia terus menarikku keluar dari kelas 10-C itu.

"Ikut saja. Jangan banyak bicara."

"Tapi, Rin ...," kataku yang semakin bingung.

Rin tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus menarikku menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui sama sekali. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu dan hanya pasrah saja ketika diseret cepat oleh Rin seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night © Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Tohsaka Rin**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha modern. Dunia Shinobi dalam kehidupan kota besar)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Selasa, 6 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pesanan cerita untuk reader yang bernama Muiz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA BOY, I LOVE YOU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: Normal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ia memegang sebuah kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Rin ketika duduk di bangku. Bangku yang terletak di taman sekolah.

Rin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ini adalah bento yang kubuat khusus untukmu."

"Untukku?" laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bengong sambil memperhatikan makanan yang berada dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Hm ...," Rin mengangguk cepat."Ayo, dicoba sekarang!"

Segera saja Naruto mencobanya. Dengan menggunakan sumpit, Naruto mengambil makanan itu. Naruto pun mencicipi makanan itu dengan penghayatan yang serius.

Hari yang cerah. Di bawah sinar mentari yang bersinar hangat, menemani kebersamaan Naruto dengan Rin.

Rin menunggu dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar atas keputusan Naruto. Naruto yang sedang mencoba hasil masakan Rin sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?" tanya Rin.

Naruto selesai makan. Ia meletakkan sumpit ke dalam kotak bekal itu. Dengan wajah datar, ia menjawabnya.

"Tidak enak."

DOOONG!

Rin jawdrop dengan wajah yang menggelap. Saat itu juga, dia menunduk lesu.

"Ternyata aku gagal lagi. Padahal aku bersusah payah memasakkan makanan ini untukmu sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas jasamu selama ini. Ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Bagaimana nantinya jika aku menjadi istri seorang ninja? Aku tidak ingin menjadi istri yang menyusahkan karena tidak bisa memasak," kata Rin dengan lesunya.

Naruto keheranan mendengar perkataan Rin itu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Rin itu.

"Eh, menjadi istri seorang ninja? Jadi, kamu akan segera menikah?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka yang polos.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan sewot.

"Huh, kamu ini. Kenapa kamu tidak peka sih, Naruto?" ujar Rin menjadi kesal.

BLETAK!

Kepala Naruto dijitak dengan kepalan tangan Rin. Rin mengamuk lagi.

"Aduuuh, Rin! Kenapa kamu malah memukul kepalaku? Apa salahku sih?" sembur Naruto yang semakin kebingungan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Rin bangkit begitu saja dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan Naruto sambil berseru.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!"

Naruto pun sweatdrop di tempat. Dia terbengong-bengong sambil memegang erat kotak bekal itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang Rin.

"Ada apa dengan Rin ya?" gumam Naruto yang mulai membentuk segel tangan. Ia pun bergerak cepat seperti angin dengan jurus hiraishin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di jam istirahat yang berlangsung selama satu jam, Rin duduk termenung di bangkunya sendiri. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja. Menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar, sebab tempat duduk Rin terletak di dekat jendela. Sehingga membuat Rin lebih leluasa untuk memandang ke arah jendela.

'Naruto, bagaimana sih dengan otaknya itu? Dia memang idiot, baka, payah dan sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari juga dengan apa yang aku lakukan? Padahal aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya sekarang,' batin Rin sewot di dalam hatinya.

Ia menghelakan napas beratnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana caranya agar Naruto mengetahui perasaannya itu. Rin ingin menyatakan cintanya itu pada Naruto. Ya, dia harus menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto secepat mungkin.

GREK!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Rin menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. Seorang laki-laki yang baru saja pindah dari sekolah lain.

Sasori datang menghampiri Rin. Rin memasang wajah datar ketika Sasori sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini, Rin," sahut Sasori seraya tersenyum."Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Memangnya kenapa kamu mencari aku?" tanya Rin heran.

Sasori tetap tersenyum.

"Itu karena aku ingin ..." Sasori memutuskan perkataannya sebentar. Tangannya langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau dari balik baju seragamnya.

DEG!

Jantung Rin berdetak. Mendadak ia mendapatkan firasat yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori memegang sebuah kunai. Wajahnya berubah menajam dengan penuh kegelapan.

 **"TENTU SAJA AKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU ATAS PERLAKUANMU PADAKU WAKTU ITU, RIN!"** sambung Sasori dengan suara yang berat.

Rin tersentak kaget. Matanya melotot saat bersamaan Sasori melayangkan kunai itu dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"KYAAAA!" Rin menjerit sangat keras saking paniknya.

WHUUUSH!

Sesuatu yang berputar-putar muncul dan menangkis kunai yang dipegang oleh Sasori.

TRAAANG!

Sehingga membuat kunai itu terlepas dari tangan Sasori. Kunai itu jatuh dan tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Sasori kaget setengah mati.

"A-APA?! SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Sasori sambil melihat ke arah seseorang yang telah menangkis kunainya dengan serangan sebuah shuriken.

JREEENG!

Datang dengan kepulan asap, pahlawan kesiangan yang gagah berani. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Namikaze Naruto.

"Ini aku. Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto langsung.

Naruto berwajah serius sambil menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Naruto, kau rupanya!" Sasori menggeram kesal. Ia menggeretakkan gigi-giginya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan Rin! Kalau tidak aku akan segera membunuhmu di tempat ini!" seru Naruto yang mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan terbunuh nantinya," Sasori berwajah psikopat.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Begitu juga dengan Sasori.

SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Tiba-tiba dua laki-laki itu menghilang dari kelas. Rin terperanjat.

"Eh, kemana mereka pergi?" Rin sweatdrop sebentar.

Lantas Rin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari Naruto dan Sasori. Naruto dan Sasori memilih untuk bertarung di tempat lain agar tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang bahwa mereka adalah ninja. Sebab ninja adalah pekerjaan yang harus dirahasiakan.

Rin keluar kelas dan mulai mencari Naruto yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup lama Rin mencari Naruto hingga ke berbagai sudut sekolah itu. Namun, Naruto tidak ada. Sampai Rin tiba di halaman belakang sekolah. Tapi, keberadaan Naruto juga tidak terlihat.

"NARUTO! KAMU DI MANA?" seru Rin mondar-mandir. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia takut jika Naruto terluka. Ia takut jika Naruto tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasori.

Sekali lagi Rin berteriak kencang berharap suaranya dapat terdengar oleh Naruto.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! DENGAR AKU TIDAK? KALAU DENGAR, JAWAB AKU, NARUTO!"

Tapi, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya terdengar desiran angin yang menerpa tempat itu.

Rin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Naruto ... Kemana dia?" ucap Rin yang sangat cemas."Sudah lama dia menghilang untuk melawan Sasori. Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana mereka bertarung. Aku takut. Aku takut jika Naruto kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut jika Naruto terluka. Aku tidak ingin Naruto mengalami bahaya lagi karena melindungi aku. Karena aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin dia selalu berada di dekatku. Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya dan bukan menjadi tuannya lagi. Naruto, aku menyukaimu."

Rin mengatakannya dengan penuh perasaan. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sudah ada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Mendengarkan semua perkataannya dari awal sampai akhir. Tanpa ketinggalan sedikitpun. Seseorang itu hanya menampilkan seulas senyumnya yang manis ketika mendengar perasaan Rin itu.

"Oh ... Jadi, kamu menyukai Naruto?"

"Hm, aku sangat menyukainya. Bahkan sangat mencintainya," jawab Rin tanpa sadar.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak selalu bersamanya. Sejak aku merasa tersentuh dengan sikapnya, kegigihannya dan semangatnya yang selalu berusaha keras untuk melindungiku. Dia adalah laki-laki yang telah menarik hatiku. Dia sungguh berbeda. Karena itu aku menyukainya."

"Hm, jadi begitu rupanya," seseorang itu semakin tersenyum dan manggut-manggut."Kalau aku menjawabnya, apa kamu mau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu, Rin?"

Rin tersentak kaget ketika menyadari seseorang itu menyebut namanya. Barulah dia sadar bahwa seseorang yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara itu adalah ...

"NARUTO!" Rin membulatkan kedua matanya seraya membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

Dilihatnya, Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Tanpa ada luka sedikitpun di sekujur tubuhnya. Keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipi Rin sekarang juga. Dia merasa malu karena Naruto telah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Na-Naruto ... Sejak kapan kamu ada di situ?" kata Rin sedikit gugup.

"Hehehe, sejak dari tadi," Naruto terus menyengir lebar.

"Ja-jadi, kamu dengar semua perkataanku tadi dong."

"Ya, dengar semuanya."

BRUUUSH!

Wajah Rin semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ia semakin malu saja.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Rin segera membalik badannya dan mulai melangkah kakinya.

GREP!

Tangan Rin ditangkap oleh Naruto. Rin tersentak.

"Jangan pergi, Rin. Tetaplah di sini. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," sahut Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Ma-Mau mengatakan apa?" ucap Rin tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Rin. Lalu kedua tangannya digerakkan untuk merangkul Rin dari belakang sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku ... Aku menyukaimu, Rin."

Begitulah perkataan Naruto. Sukses membuat wajah Rin memerah lagi. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Ia kaget plus tersenyum senang karena mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Naruto ...," Rin merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto itu."Aku juga menyukaimu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kita berpacaran sekarang?"

Rin mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Naruto. Sekarang kita berpacaran. Tapi, ..."

"Tapi, apa?"

"Tapi ... LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG! JANGAN PELUK AKU SEPERTI INI!"

DUAAAK!

Kaki Naruto diinjak Rin dengan kuat. Secara refleks Naruto memegang kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak oleh Rin. Otomatis Rin terlepas dari pelukan Naruto.

"Aduuh, sakit!" Naruto mengadu kesakitan dan menggeram kesal."RIN, KENAPA KAMU BERSIKAP KASAR SEPERTI INI PADAKU? PADAHAL AKU INGIN MEMELUKMU SAJA. KAMUKAN PACARKU SEKARANG!"

"Oh ya? Tapi, jangan dekat-dekat dan bersikap manis seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak suka. Huh!" Rin menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"DASAR, GADIS MONSTER YANG TSUNDERE!"

"BIARIN. HUH ... AKU PERGI! DASAR, NARUTO NO BAKA!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyelonong pergi begitu saja. Tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Naruto sangat kesal melihatnya. Namun, juga senang karena telah mendapatkan seorang pacar walaupun tsundere. Itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia telah memiliki pacar seperti Rin.

Naruto tertawa lebar dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Ia segera mengejar Rin yang sudah pergi menjauh darinya.

"RIN, TUNGGU AKU!" pekik Naruto sekeras mungkin dan terus memanggil Rin berkali-kali. Namun, Rin tidak mempedulikan panggilan Naruto itu. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Senyuman simpul pun tercetak di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah klien dan pengawalnya. Pengawal Rin adalah seorang ninja. Kini Naruto akan selalu menjadi pengawal sekaligus pacar Rin. Naruto akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya setiap saat.

Mengenai pertarungan Naruto dan Sasori, Sasori adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok mafia yang sangat dendam kepada Rin karena Rin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sasori. Untuk membalas perlakuan Rin itu, Sasori memutuskan untuk membunuh Rin. Tapi, akhirnya Sasori berhasil dibunuh oleh Naruto. Pertarungan mereka berlangsung cukup lama di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari Konoha Gakuen. Untuk menghindari orang-orang agar tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah ninja. Begitulah keadaannya.

Ya, beginilah akhir kisahnya. Kisah seorang ninja yang masih berlangsung di zaman yang semakin maju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Fic untuk reader yang bernama Muiz akhirnya update juga!**

 **Buat Muiz yang memesan cerita ini, salam kenal ya! ^^**

 **Dia yang meminta saya untuk membuat cerita tentang pairing Uzumaki Naruto x Tohsaka Rin. Maaf, jika sekarang saya update karena suatu kendala yang membuat saya tidak bisa lagi internetan.**

 **Ya, akhirnya bisa internetan lagi walaupun hanya sebentar. Cuma digunain untuk mempublish semua cerita yang sudah saya buat selama saya hiatus.**

 **Maaf ya jika ceritanya dibuat singkat. Jadi, pertarungan Sasori dan Naruto hanya diceritakan singkat. Ya, namanya juga one shoot. Semuanya adalah ringkasan dari cerita yang sudah berlangsung.**

 **Rencananya mau dibuat multichapter. Tapi, one shoot aja deh dibuatnya. Saya gak mau banyakin cerita multichapter. Yang lainnya masih belum ditamatkan. Jadi, cerita ini saya ringkaskan menjadi one shoot.**

 **Oke, terima kasih atas perhatianmu karena telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Kamis, 8 Oktober 2015**


End file.
